Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless mobile communication devices, including the identification of local data access points through which these devices may connect.
Description of Related Art
Wireless mobile communication devices, such as smart cell phones, laptops, and PDA's often utilize a local data access point, such as a WiFi hot spot, in order to connect to network information, such as to websites and email. Locating publicly-available local data access points, however, can be challenging.
There are on line databases which contain the location of publicly-available local data access points throughout large geographic areas, such as throughout the United States. However, a data connection to this database must usually first be made in order to access its data. Such a data connection may not be available to a user of a wireless mobile communication device which has not yet established connectivity through a local data access point.
Some users may also access online data through a data service provided by a cell phone carrier. However, the user may incur charges in order to utilize this service. The use of this data service may also be slow and cumbersome.
A user might also access and download the database of local data access points when the user has data connectivity through a local data access point. However, these data bases can be very large, requiring substantial memory in the wireless mobile communication device. Further, the information in the database may change frequently, requiring frequent updates.